Le Plan
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Blitz et Hearth sont amoureux, c'est sûr. J'ai un plan infaillible pour les caser Sam, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. L'intrépide Magnus a apparemment un plan infaillible pour caser Blitz et Hearth. La question est : sera-t-il fructueux ? Blitzstone, rating M
1. Perspicace, Magnus

Hey ! Alors voilà, j'ai découvert Rick Riordan et ses merveilleux livres. Et comme je trouve déplorable que le Blitzstone soit si peu représenté à travers des fanfics françaises, j'ai décidé de partager celle-ci ! En espérant que vous l'aimerez ! Disclaimer : tout (personnages, univers...) appartient au très respecté Rick Riordan, sauf Haerkjna qui est à moi. Genre et rating : three-shot, rating M (toujours). Couple : Blitzstone **Le Plan** Magnus Chase était quelqu'un de perspicace, malgré son look de clodo, et il l'était également en ce qui concernait les relations sociales plus qu'amicales.  
M'oui il était fier de cette formule.  
Et plus les personnes concernées étaient proches de lui, plus sa perspicacité se révélait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, par un bel après-midi de juillet, sur un toit de Boston, en compagnie de Samirah al-Abbas, à échafauder un plan pour caser Blitzen et Hearthstone.

« - Al-Abbas c'est une affaire d'importance internationale.  
\- Je sais Chase, mais tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cet air si fatal.  
\- Roh ça va ! »

Magnus haussa effrontément les épaules, un sourire provocateur plaqué sur la face. Sam le trouvait curieusement plus joyeux que d'habitude, depuis qu'il avait déduit le béguin mutuel de ses deux amis. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait, et que ces deux coincés lui donnaient enfin une occasion de brasser ses méninges cyniques et désinhibées. Sam n'en savait fichtre rien, et y réfléchissait toujours lorsque le fils de Freyr reprit la parole. « - Il faut qu'on trouve un plan... -...pour caser ces deux imbéciles. Tu l'as déjà dit. - Parce qu'ils sont amoureux, termina le blond avec un sourire pour le moins débile. - Perspicace, Magnus. Et que comptes-tu faire, Sherlock ? - Ne te moques pas ma grande, c'est moi le boss après tout ! - À d'autres. Alors ? » Les yeux pers du jeune homme se plissèrent sous l'effet de la concentration, et Sam pu presque entendre, dans toute leur splendeur, les rouages s'enclencher dans le cerveau de son ami. Elle croisa les bras, et attendit qu'il lui sorte... « Il faut casser la gueule à Hearth ! » ...une belle connerie. Elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête catégorique. « Alleeeeeez steuplaît ! Soit cool al-Abbas ! » Non, définitivement non. Personne ne casserait la gueule de personne. En plus, elle ne voyait même pas la logique et le but de ce stupide stratagème. Autre chose ? « - Mmmmh...faut rendre Blitz jaloux. Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre à l'être. - Ah là c'est mieux tronche de canard ! - Hé ! Pas les canards ! - Oui, bon. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, on a du Steve sur la planche. - Steve? - Le pain, amnésique. » Et sur ces mots elle sauta dans le vide, atterrissant gracieusement dans la ruelle sous-jacente. Magnus la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, en nage et débitant dans un impressionnant chapelet de juron digne du capitaine Haddock que p'tain d'bordel de saleté d'escaliers d'mes deux qui m'a fait tomber. Blitzen ne disait pas souvent ce qu'il pensait, sauf à Hearth, et montrait difficilement ses émotions, excepté à Hearth, et se refermait automatiquement comme une huître quand quiconque cherchait à le sonder, ceci excluant encore une fois Hearth. Wouaow j'ai jamais fait une phrase aussi longue. Tout ce baratin pour dire que le nain ne s'était jamais autant mis à nu devant quelqu'un, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et l'elfe le lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien. Blitzen n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait, envers Hearthstone s'entend, et, à vrai dire, s'en fichait pas mal tant que son plus cher ami n'était ni en danger ni loin de lui. Ceci, c'était ce qu'il croyait, et s'en accommodait parfaitement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Haerkjna (prononcer aeryina). Elle était une connaissance de Sam, ancienne Walkyrie radiée pour ses nombreuses liaisons avec des résidents du Walhalla, et avait autour d'elle une solide et cruelle réputation de briseuse de cœurs et voleuse d'amour. Mais bref. Cette Erk, comme Blitz l'avait surnommée, était assez âgée et assez jeune pour faire de l'œil à Hearthstone, et le damné Loki sait qu'elle ne s'en privait pas. En temps normal, l'elfe serait resté de marbre froid face à elle, et Blitzen serait tranquille. Mais voilà, Blitzen n'était pas tranquille. Blitzen n'était plus tranquille. **À suivre...** Et voici ! Le deuxième chapitre ne devrait normalement pas tarder, car il est déjà écrit. Enki 


	2. Malin, très malin Magnus

Bonjour !

Alors ouiiiiii le délai entre les deux chapitres est impardonnable, je le sais, je m'en excuse pour les rares (ou inexistantes?) personnes qui lisent ceci. Mais qu'importe, voici le deuxième, en bonne et due forme.

Pour celui-ci, j'ai écouté **Thunderstruck** d' **AC/DC** et **60 miles an hour** des **New Order** ainsi que **Pop Kids** et **Go West** des **Pet Shop Boys**.

 **Le Plan 2**

 **Malin, très malin Magnus.**

Pour une fois, très rare, Magnus Chase bénissait les relations et contacts innombrables de son incapable d'amie.

« - J'étais sûr que tu avais une fille pareille parmi tes connaissances !

\- Malin, très malin Magnus. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant moi ?

\- D'une vainqueuse qui va grandement aider à résoudre une affaire d'importance internationale ma chère !

Sam fit la moue, l'air peu convaincu par la diatribe enthousiaste du blond, aussi enflammé et joyeux qu'il était humainement possible.

« - J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

\- Bien sûr. Regarde ! »

Il tendit un index triomphal vers Hearthstone et Haerkjna qui s'échangeaient des signes fluides et enthousiastes, sous les yeux reculés d'un Blitzen sombre. Cette ancienne Walkyrie avait, à la demande de Sam, appris à maîtriser la langue des signes et s'était renseignée autant que possible sur la magie runique.

Et tout ceci, bien sûr, dans l'optique du plan génial de Magnus, même si Haerkjna était un véritable caméléon, changeant d'identité comme de manteau, talent bien pratique pratoc donc. Elle avait hérité ce talent de mémorisation et de transformation de son père Loki, et personne ne savait vraiment donc quelle était la véritable « elle ».

Mais qu'importait le voile de mystère qui l'entourait, car son talent était d'autant plus pratique qu'il s'évertuait à rendre le nain le plus en rogne possible.

Blitzen était aussi en rogne que possible. Hearth...souriait ! Il offrait à cette damnée chèvre de Walkyrie le spectacle si rare de ses dents dévoilées auréolées de joie, et ceci énervait le nain au possible.

Non qu'il fut jaloux, loin de lui cette idée, mais le fait était que ça l'agaçait grandement, si ce n'est plus. Résolument, ses pas guidés par la colère et un soupçon d'inconscience aussi, il se dirigea vers le banc sur lequel se tenait la conversation silencieuse d'Erk et Hearth.

« - Bonjour Blitzen, le salua-t-elle, tu as mauvaise mine je trouve. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mh. marmonna-t-il, pas d'humeur à faire semblant d'être poli. Hearth, je peux... ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, sans même terminer la question, il prit la main de l'elfe dans la sienne, poigne étonnante de douceur, et l'entraîna plus loin. Où ? demanderez-vous. Oh il ne savait pas vraiment. Plus loin. Il l'éloignait de cette fichue _stövel_ qui ne pouvait lui apporter que malheurs et ennui. Enfin, non, puisqu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre, mais l'esprit acide de jalousie de Blitzen était loin d'être objectif actuellement.

Sourd aux protestations silencieuses de son ami, il mena ainsi leur idylle à travers les rues de Boston enfumées par l'hiver et les midgardiens, jusqu'à leur repaire de D Street aménagé depuis peu pour qu'ils puissent y vivre occasionnellement. Et c'est entre le lit en bois d'olivier et la table de saule qu'une conversation houleuse s'engagea.

« - _Pourquoi tout ça ?_

\- De quoi... ?

\- _Ne fais pas l'innocent Blitzen. Tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi ça ?_

\- Je... »

Et ce fut le moment ou Blitz, qui avait tant de fiel sur la langue qu'il devait à tout prix déverser, ne su plus que dire. Le fougueux nain, vous l'aurez aisément saisi, venait d'agir sur un pur coup de tête dicté par la possessivité du dernier des crétins jalousement amoureux. Une révélation pareille aurait peut-être dû le foudroyer sur place (THUNDERSTRUCK) mais, curieusement, il se sentait plus apaisé de sa découverte qu'autre chose.

Il s'y attendait un peu au fond, après tout on était dans une fanfiction, qui ne présentait aucun intérêt s'il ne tombait pas amoureux de son compagnon à un moment donné.

Eh oui.

Mais nous tergiversons, et les yeux troublant de clarté de Hearth l'interrogeaient toujours.

« Je... »

Il bloquait toujours sur les mots, visiblement. Alors, se disant dans un éclair de génie que ses mains seraient plus éloquentes, il inspira un grand coup et leva la main vers l'elfe. Il replia son majeur et son annulaire, présentant à Hearthstone le dos de sa main. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, alors qu'il tendait presque désespérément vers son vis-à-vis sa déclaration.

Vis-à-vis qui, d'ailleurs, rougit instantanément et se mit à tripoter nerveusement son écharpe en petit elfe troublé. Blitz laissa tomber son bras et ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup. C'était au moins aussi stressant que les mots prononcés à voix haute, et même si Hearth ne voulait pas de lui, au moins il l'avait fait.

C'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres froides et éternellement silencieuses se posent sur les siennes. Alors, comme on était dans une fanfiction niaise et que plus rien à présent n'avait d'importance, il agrippa l'écharpe d'Hearthstone et lui rendit son baiser.

 **A suivre...**

 _Stövel_ veut dire enfoiré(e) en norvégien. J'adore ce mot et ça me rend satisfaite de pouvoir le caser ici, surtout dans les pensées de Blitz !

Saurez-vous repérer la p'tite référence à AC/DC ? Je suis sûre que oui !

Enki


	3. Nom de Dieu Magnus !

Hey ! Voici un peu tard le chapitre qui clôture cette petite histoire. Elle devait à l'origine contenir un lemon, mais je ne le sentais pas du tout. Je l'ai donc éradiqué de la narration...Désolée !

Voici donc la partie finale de ce three-shot !

 **Nom de Dieu, Magnus !**

Le plan était un pur succès. C'est ce que se dit Magnus, au comble de la fierté, quand il vit s'éloigner au pas de course un Blitzen en rogne tenant par la main un Hearthstone confus sous les yeux triomphants d'une Haerkjna complice.  
Oui, le plan était un pur succès, mais il ne serait vraiment parfait que s'ils s'embrassaient. Ouiiii c'était bizarre comme condition, concédait-il en piquant un sprint vers D Street, mais les voies des fils de Vanir étaient impénétrables. Pourquoi cela ? Oh il ne savait pas, et puis, au fond, il n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de se justifier.  
Il dérapa devant l'entrée du repaire, meublé comme par le plus hasardeux des hasards d'un lit double et d'une petite lampe. Il dégringola les marches et déboula dans première pièce, convertie en entrepôt. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre reliant l'entrepôt à la chambre, et en entrouvrit les rideaux crasseux. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur le décida à appeler en toute hâte Samirah, restée au banc. Il dérapa devant elle et Haerkjna, étonnées.

«- Magnus ?  
\- Sam ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !  
\- Quoi ? Où ? Quel est le problème !  
\- Y en a PAS !»

Cette réponse surréaliste paru la satisfaire, car elle décolla au quart de tour, survolant son camarade qui soufflait comme un bœuf en direction du repaire. Elle exultait. Magnus Chase n'avait finalement pas que des plans foireux, semblerait-il.  
Et celui-ci, se dit-elle en lorgnant à travers la vitre de la porte, semblait particulièrement bien réussi, au vu de la proximité corporelle plus que très amicale de ses amis. Le jeune homme blond, à côté d'elle avait le nez avidement collé contre le verre et écarquillait de grands yeux innocents que trahissaient ses joues rouges. C'est lorsque les choses devinrent plus…poussées que Sam tira son ami parle bras pour l'écarter de la porte. Magnus n'avait définitivement pas besoin de voir ça, au vu de l'intérêt presque hypnotique qu'il portait à ses deux amis en train de…bref.

Ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte, mains dans les poches et sourire triomphant un peu débile collé aux lèvres. A les voir marcher ainsi, n'importe quel passant random aurait pu les prendre pour un couple un peu coincé, mais eux savaient bien la raison qui les poussaient à trotter rêveusement vers l'endroit où les attendait Haerkjna. Et cette raison n'avait absolument rien de sentimental, du moins pas pour eux.

Magnus s'arrêta soudainement, faisant en même temps se stopper Samirah, et la regarda en souriant sans mot dire. Il la prit par les épaules d'un coup et lui planta un bisou sur la joue.

« - Magnus ?

\- On l'a fait Sam ! Enfin ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me met de bonne humeur ! »

Elle soupira d'un soulagement tremblant. Elle avait cru un instant que…bref. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« - Je suis contente aussi. Il faut qu'on le dise à Freyja !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben parce qu'elle sera peut-être heureuse de voir que Blitzen…

\- Mouais j'en doute. Tu connais l'histoire.

\- Ah oui. Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Ben oui. Mais peut-être qu'on peut attendre, et quand ils se marieront il le lui annoncera lui-même ! continua-t-il avec un grand sourire empli d'espoir. »

Sam ne répondit rien, espérant aussi, mais ne pouvant empêcher une pointe de doute de se glisser en elle, à propos de l'hypothétique mariage, de l'hypothétique intérêt de Freyja pour son fils, et même de l'hypothétique relation de Blitzen et Hearthstone. Ça faisait beaucoup d'hypothétiques quand même.

Mais le temps lui donna tort, à son grand bonheur, et elle ce fut par une belle nuit Asgardienne, alors que ses amis échangeaient verbalement leur amour devant un Magnus presque en larmes, qu'elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment mauvaise devineresse.

FIN

En espérant avoir intéressé quelques gens avec cette histoire tout fluffy ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir posté ici la première fanfic en français sur ce couple )

Onyr


End file.
